Christmas Gift
by The Dmgirl
Summary: A young girl is ill beyond recovery. A fallen angel will change her life forever with one simple gift... Sequel up: Christmas Wishes. Years have passed since she been healed. She can't help but think of him. Will he ever come back? Christmas Story.
1. Christmas Gift

**Christmas Gift**

The DFAngel: Just out and already editing. Yup, I printed it out and saw enormous mistakes. So I took it back and did modifications. Some big changes were done, but the spirit and the story is still the same. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel nor it characters, but I do own Sayoko, though!

Snowflakes fell along the sidewalk, shimmering as it passed under the street lamp that gave off a yellow glow. The sound of coughing broke the night's silence. In the sleeping streets, a young girl was still awake. A crown of white snow was forming on her long red hair. Her light blue slippers could be barely seen, just like the rim of her white dress. A beige coat protected her from the cold. She coughed again. She was sick, deeply sick. Her breath was not rasped, but each cough burnt her lungs deeper and deeper. Raising her head to the sky, she realized that she should not have left home. Yet, she had always wanted to see the outside world. Her mother had kept her in for far too long.

She stopped, her ruby eyes falling on a young man who seemed barely two years older than her. He was lying on the sidewalk, snow pilling up over him. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white shirt and a black trench coat. His short purple hair had long streaks that covered his features lightly. Though the calm look upon his face, the young girl was not sure he was alive. She slowly got closer and heard something crouch under her foot. The sound was different than snow. Taking her eyes off the man, she noticed that around him were feathers. The black colour they took made contrast with the pure velvety cushion she was walking on. A gentle smile came upon her lips as she looked at the man again. She got closer, picked him up and slowly brought him home. She knew that her mother would probably yell after her, that she was making her whole family worry to death. Yet, if it was him whom had gotten her out of bed, she was more than happy to be useful.

The young man opened his cat-like amethyst eyes slowly as he got accustom to the light. He drowsily sat up and took note of his surroundings. A cream coloured wall greeted him. Discovering that he wasn't home, he smiled. He got up and made his way to the window. The sky was still filled with yesterday's clouds and the snow had not stopped from falling. Stretching slightly, he turned when he heard the door open. A woman with light brown hair and eyes stood in the doorframe, looking at him.  
"Good morning," she said, smiling slightly. Her cool voice and sent a bad shiver down his spine.  
"Good morning," he answered simply, giving a heartfelt smile.  
"Your name?" she asked him, acting coldly and leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed against her chest. What had he done to put this woman in such a hostile position towards him?  
"Dark. Pardon me, but… have I done anything wrong?" he replied, trying to understand. The woman was shocked for a moment but regained composure and gave him a smile.

"I'm truly sorry. My daughter just left during the night and came back with you on her shoulders. I know you were knocked out, but I can't help but putting the blame on you," was her answer. Still puzzled, but deciding that it was best to just leave the matter it was, he simply nodded. Yet, the woman saw the confusion in his eyes and quickly continued. "My daughter is sick, you see, and it isn't good for her to leave the house unsupervised. She made us all worry. When I saw her coming back with you, I thought that she had been in danger."  
"I see. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just… fell," he rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. The young woman sighed, but started warming up, getting to him and pulling out her hand for him to shake.  
"I'm Emiko. Pleased to meet you, Dark."  
"Pleased to meet you, Emiko."  
He took her hand and shook it. She almost immediately took back her hand and stared at him in shock. For a subtle moment, she felt unnatural warmth pass through her body. What was that?

Someone cleared his throat and both turned to see a man with black hair and brown eyes. The woman quickly changed her attitude.  
"Kosuke!" she said joyfully.  
"I see you're up," he replied to the young man with a smile, not looking at Emiko. Dark answered with one of his. Kosuke pulled out his hand and the young man shook it without further questioning.  
"Are you hungry, boy?" he asked.  
"I'll go prepare something!" said Emiko before leaving the room.  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"No, everything's fine!" she merrily shouted through the house.  
Dark had a hard time understanding what type of family he was in. From what the young man had heard from Kosuke after the woman left the room, Emiko and him were the parents of two children, a boy and a girl. The girl, the youngest, had carried him here while he was unconscious. She was also very ill. Her older brother took care of her, listened and complied to her every desire. Shaking his head in confusion, the young one made his way to the kitchen for Emiko had called him to eat when he bumped into someone. He regained his balance quickly as did the other. Passing his hand in his hair, he looked at whom he had bumped into. It was a young man of probably his age with red hair and eyes.  
"Good morning," he greeted gently, hoping it would not end up in the same situation he had faced with Emiko.  
"Good morning," the young man replied, smiling cheerfully. "So you're finally up, eh?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Daisuke, pleased to meet you," he said, pulling out his hand for Dark to shake. He shook it.  
"I'm Dark."  
"So the _angel_ has a name," he declared, emphasizing the word angel.  
"Angel?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow.  
As answer, the boy just smiled and made his way to the kitchen. Dark looked into the room the boy had just left with the door open. It was rather dark, but he could see a form sleeping in the bed inside. He guessed that it was the girl who had taken him here. Judging it would be best to let her sleep, he followed Daisuke to the kitchen were he ate and talked with the family, discovering more and more about his hosts.

Snow was still falling on the streets silently while Daisuke tapped his brown gloves together, trying to warm himself up. Even though he was wearing a winter coat, gloves and a scarf, the chilly wind still made its way to his skin. Dark, who was only wearing a black winter coat, did not seem to feel the cold. The redhead turned to him, exasperated.  
"Isn't it cold?"  
"It is," the purple-haired boy said, looking away.  
"Than why aren't you freezing?"  
"Don't know. Oh!"  
Daisuke sighed, as he looked at the young man run to a shop's window and awing like a child. Christmas carols were being sung all around the place and Dark happily joined them every time. From "Sleigh Ride" to "The Christmas Song", he knew all of them. The purple-eyed man acted like a four-year-old.

Daisuke took a look at his watch and gasped. Dark stopped dead in his tracks and regained the composure of a mature adult. He suddenly seemed older and wiser.  
"What is it?" he asked in a concerned manner.  
"I've got to go back home. I told Sayoko I'd be there when she woke up!" the redhead nearly yelled.  
"Your sister?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, Dark, but I have to be there."  
"It's okay," said Dark, looking at the sky before turning back at Daisuke with a smile. "I was planning on going back anyways."  
Dark took the young boy by the shoulder and began heading back. He looked at the purple-haired man in confusion. Just moments ago, he was singing his heart out and laughing like there was no tomorrow, and now, he looked like a full grown man. Who was he?

Arriving home, Emiko greeted them cheerfully and told them that Sayoko awaited for both.  
"Both of us?" Daisuke asked, shocked.  
"Yes, she wanted to see if he (She pointed Dark) was better."  
The young boy looked at him, sighed as he shook his head and started walking towards his sister's room, waiting for Dark along the way. He opened the door and saw his sister sitting on a chair, looking outside the window. She turned when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw her brother.  
"Hey, bro!" she said happily. Her eyes opened slightly wider when Dark passed the door. "Hello," she continued.  
"Oh, hello," he answered. "Thank you for bringing me here."  
"No problem," she replied cheerfully before a fit of coughing took her. Her brother rushed at her side, but was stopped by her hand placed between them. "I'm fine, Daisuke," was her reply before turning to the window once more. Dark saw his eyes fall to the ground. He was obviously feeling a bit guilty and helpless in the face of the situation.

"It's beautiful." Her soft voice held hope and resign. Her ruby eyes held warmth and frost. Her red hair fell upon her face in an angry way, yet it was graceful at the same time. The light green nightgown she wore had short sleeves, making him see her forearms. Her body was strong, but her skin was as white as porcelain. She seemed healthy, but you could see the illness through the mask.  
"Anything you want to talk about Sayoko?" asked Daisuke, hoping he would cheer her up.  
"Can we talk about angels? I've just discovered something new," she said happily.  
"Sure. Give me a second; I'm getting a chair. Dark, want to listen?" Daisuke turned to Dark as he picked up a chair around a small brown table in the room. The bedroom was prettily organized. There was the bed, of course, with light pink sheets and a small table with four chairs. On the table, a set of cards was set in a particular order and face down.  
"They're Tarot Cards. You can take a look at them if you like," he heard Sayoko say. He took one in his hands and looked at the picture. There were two wolves, one white and the other black. Both were howling at the half-moon, which wore a smile. He heard someone get up and walk to him. A slim hand picked the card and Sayoko took a look at it.  
"The Moon, something has affected you and still does. Yet, you face the events with great courage and wisdom. You don't let anyone see the pain behind the mask. You're also willing to do anything to prove yourself and be seen as you are, a kind and open man."

Dark could hardly believe his ears. In a simple card, she had described him in every detail. She smiled, put the card down and told him to join them by signing with her hand. He grabbed a chair and sat not too far from the two.  
"So, what did you discover?" asked Daisuke.  
"I've learnt about fallen angels."  
"Fallen angels?" said Dark, dumbstruck. Both looked at him in a weird way. He decided that it was best not to say anything from this point on.  
"Yes, fallen angels. Some angels betray the teachings and they fall. They become normal humans in appearance. Yet, they keep their wings and magic."  
"They don't lose it?" asked Daisuke.  
"They don't. It becomes different, though. While an angel will have white wings, a fallen one will have black. Their magic that was used to send souls to the other side can also be used at will, but not without hurting the owner for, though they keep their power, the human body isn't able to use it without wounding itself. Still, they have enough power to bring back a dying person to health, but it not without a price."  
"What price?" said the intrigued Daisuke.  
"Their lives. They must give up their freedom to help."  
"That's awful," he stated.  
"It's worth it," suddenly said Dark as he looked away.  
"Worth it?" Daisuke yelled. "You give up your life to someone!"  
"Wouldn't you be ready to give your life for someone you love? Your own sister, perhaps?" Dark asked, eyes falling on Daisuke.

Daisuke fell silent, seeing the point out. If he could give up his life to his sister, he would do it. Ever since she fell ill, he was willing to do anything for her. He could not allow Sayoko to give up without a fight. Yet, he looked at her, she was getting weaker everyday. Sayoko was fighting with all her heart, but everything they had done had not stopped the illness from going forward. Even he, her brother, could just watch as it got more to her everyday. He held back silent tears as he thought about all the times he had entered this room. The paler she became, the rougher the cough broke out and the longer it lasted. Still, the smile never left her lips as she reassured him everyday and told him stories about angels, making him forget she was sick. Every once in a while, a fit of coughing came out, but she made it look like it was a simple cold. The lie got to all of them, no exceptions. If you did not look behind the mask, you could not see the pain and the hurt it was causing.

The door opened suddenly and Emiko appeared in the crack.  
"Sorry for interrupting, but I need your help Daisuke. Could you give me a hand?"  
The young man excused himself and left. Dark started following him. He could not help but throw a look behind him. She seemed rather calm, even though the coughing got the best of her. A smile was always on her face and her eyes shone with innocence and knowledge. His hand touched the doorknob when he heard her say.  
"You really have beautiful wings… Dark, was it?"  
An expression of surprise was written all over his face when he faced her. His mouth was slightly open and his purple eyes were wide in shock. As for her, her calm smile was still upon her features as she looked at him in amusement.  
"How…"  
"Bro said it, didn't he?" she asked innocently.  
"Not that, but how…"  
"Oh, that. There were black feathers all around you when I found you."  
The shock didn't fall. She turned and looked outside the window. Outside, the snow had stopped falling and she saw people walk on the streets. All of them carried packages and were hurrying home. A fit of coughing took her and after a few deep breaths, she managed.  
"I know you're an angel, Dark. I saw it."  
"How?"  
She turned to him. Her ruby eyes held the tired fight she was having.  
"I'm dying."

A dead silence fell in the room. Dark had a hard time believing what she had just said, but he knew it couldn't be otherwise. How else could she know so much about angels unless one had gotten in contact with her? His eyes closed in understanding, before he opened then again and slowly walked next to her. He sat in the chair where Daisuke had been, facing her. His head was bent down. He did not really know what to say.  
"Who… Who's your angel?" he asked, regretting immediately the question.  
"He's right behind you," she answered. He lifted his head towards her, seeing that she was looking beyond him. He spun halfway on the chair and what he saw caught his breath in his throat. A young man of about his age stood there. His long blond hair reached his ankles while a streak in his trim got to his chest. His golden cat-like eyes were staring at him in a harsh way. He was wearing a white shirt with white pants and gloves. His arms were crossed over his chest. Pure white wings were coming out of his back. The angel didn't seem all too happy that Dark was there.

Dark couldn't help it, he grinned broadly and looked at him in an amused way.  
"Isn't this a coincidence!" said the fallen one.  
"Brother…" the other sighed.  
Dark winked, keeping his grin.  
"Thought you could get rid of me, eh?"  
The angel dropped his head in his right hand before looking at the ceiling.  
"What a shame that thy head was the first thing which landed on the ground."  
"Let's not talk about yours, Krad," the purple-eyed man said turning back and leaning against the chair, hands behind his head. Before he knew it, he found himself being held by the collar by his brother. The golden eyes pierced through his amused ones. The angel put him back on the floor and hugged him.  
"I had no hope of seeing thee again."  
"Me neither, bro."

A crystal clear laugh came to their ears, followed by an uncontrollable fit of coughing. Both turned to see the young Sayoko coughing so hard that she left her chair. Dark rushed to her, kneeled and took her in his arms. The coughing slowly died and she held the fallen angel. Warmth radiated from the young man, calming her down. She closed her eyes as her head rested on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault. You're sick, it's normal."  
She pushed herself away gently and looked at him with a grateful smile.  
"Thank you."  
Those two simple words made their way right into the man's heart. Surprise marked his face for a moment, but, seeing her eyes shine of a light he hadn't noticed before, it was soon replaced by a soft smile.  
"No problem."  
A hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Krad with a resign expression.  
"Dark, whatever happens…"  
"Listen, Krad. We're not of the same world anymore. I'll do what I want when I want. No regrets. You know why I fell."  
"It was not a valid reason!"  
Dark let go of Sayoko carefully, but was up in a second. The situation that had been held a few minutes ago was now reversed. Krad was chocking under his hold.  
"You have no right to tell me what I have to do! This was my choice and this is now my life!"

The young girl looked at them in fear. For brothers, they did not understand themselves well. The fallen angel let go off his brother who nearly collapsed on the floor, breathing deeply.  
"Go back, she is not dying today!"  
Krad looked at Dark for a moment than sighed before disappearing. The young man stared at the place where the angel had been in anger. His almond eyes made him look like a ferocious feline ready to pounce on his enemy. He growled before turning to where Sayoko was. Shock hit him immediately. She was against a wall, her eyes filled in tears caused by the fear of seeing the two fight. Guilt overwhelmed him. His gazed fell to the floor, as he began searching for words. He made a step towards her, looking at her through his streaks. She didn't move of an inch.  
"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."  
The door opened, letting Daisuke in. Sayoko jumped in her brother's arms and cried on his shoulder. The fallen angel looked away and went out of the room. What he had done was unforgivable. He knew that, once comforted, she would tell everything to Daisuke. Things were taking a wrong turn. The worse being that he had just wanted to help her.

Before Krad became Sayoko's angel, he was the one in charge of her crossover. Yet, seeing her in such a state made him fall from high. She knew that her illness was slowly eating her, but never stopped fighting. He was there, every night, just before she slept. Her words were always the same. She would not give up, never. She would fight until death claimed her. Her family was worth it. Dark could not help it. He grew affection for the young girl as she fought against the sickness. She sometimes turned in his direction and looked at him with fire in her eyes. She couldn't see him, but she slowly started to feel his presence. The determination kept on even though her soul was slipping away. His passive waiting held now anxiousness and worry for the young girl. He did not want to see her die. She held strong. His decision was then taken. He became a fallen angel. He wanted to help a person such as this. How long did he fall? That, he will never know. Setting up an act for her not to discover had not been easy, but he just could not tell her who he was. In the hope of helping her, he became the biggest rival of his own brother, Krad, who held onto traditions like onto dear life.

Daisuke came out of the room and looked at Dark in a commanding way.  
"She's demanding you."  
The young man nodded and got in. She was now lying in her bed and coughing hard. Tears made dried trails along her pale cheeks. His face fell and his eyes closed before he heard her say.  
"You… chose to fall?"  
His eyes snapped open as he looked at her in surprise.  
"You're not angry at me?"  
She smiled.  
"Why would I be?"  
He felt grateful towards the young woman. His amethyst eyes shone in happiness.  
"Thank you."  
She laughed a bit than asked her question once again.  
"Yes, I chose to."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't have enough will to hold my last mission. I… I couldn't make the crossover. I wanted to… save her life."  
"Her life?"  
"Yes."  
Sayoko looked away, thoughtful. Dark hoped she wouldn't ask him what happened to her, what she was becoming or, worse, who she was.  
"Dark…"  
"Hum?"  
"Could you… do me a favour?"  
"Ask, I'll see what I can do," he said, lighting up.  
"I've always wanted…" she started, fiddling with the sheets like a child. A dream, it was a dream she always wanted to make come true. Would he accept? It was worth a try. "I've always dreamed that, one day, I'd be able to fly, just like a bird. Could you… do that for me?"  
Dark simply smiled and nodded.  
"Why not?"  
He saw her face lighten and her eyes shine.  
"Okay then, tonight at eleven, be here."

Dark knew better than to argue with a sick person. He would just obey to her wishes. At eleven, he was in her room and cleared his throat, making his presence heard by the young girl. He heard sheets move and saw a figure get to the window before opening it wide.  
"I'm ready," she whispered.  
He nodded and closed his eyes. A sharp pain took him as jet-black wings grew on his back. Once out, he took her in his arms and passed the window. Her eyes grew wide when she saw them.  
"Wow," she awed, amazed by their length.  
"Now hold on tight."  
They spread wide, his legs giving him a jumpstart. The stars and the moon had never seemed so close. The lights in town made it sparkle. It was simply breathtaking. Her gaze fell on Dark's. Though he looked mostly in front of him in case he had to avoid an obstacle, his eyes were filled in joy. He liked the feeling of freedom. Anyone who tried would have had a hard time tying him down to any type of responsibilities. He never really listened to his head. It was his heart that guided his actions one after the other. Reaching the ocean, he looked at her.  
"I want to show you something, but you're going to have to trust me."  
She nodded and he found a place to land. He put her down and turned his back to her. Confusion rose.  
"Come on, climb."

Her eyes widened in surprise, yet she obeyed. Her arms surrounded Dark's neck as her legs went around his waist. He then jumped off, diving and gaining speed. She held on tighter and clenched her eyes shut.  
"You can open your eyes now."  
She risked it and was awed by the sight. Dark was flying barely an inch above the water, which sparkled by the starlit sky. Her right arm let go off the fallen angel's neck and her fingers touched slightly the water, making a trail.  
"Liking it?" he asked almost casually. Still, you could hear the amusement in his tone. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.  
"Loving it," she whispered. A gentle smile grew upon his face. He was making her live an unforgettable moment. He realized by her light cough that time was running short. He could not accept this situation. She could not die, not while he was around. His eyes closed as they headed back home. The sky began to cloud and snow began falling around them. A resolution had come to the fallen one that night, a thought that he would hold on to until the time came when it would be needed. This innocence was too precious to disappear.

Weeks went by without a sound. Dark went every night in Sayoko's room, speaking to Krad. None knew about the decision he had taken, no one would until the right moment. Days went by and the young man could only take notice of the illness gaining more and more ground against the young girl. The coughing became longer, harder and breathing was getting more and more difficult. Krad was also more and more present as the day got closer and closer. December 24, the whole family was at her side, in her room. Dark had stayed away for unknown reasons. Krad was ready for the crossover. Daisuke was at Sayoko's side, tears growing in his eyes.  
"Bro, don't cry. Please," the sick girl said, trying to comfort him. "I'm pretty sure that they won't hurt me. Right Krad?"  
Krad simply nodded.  
"See, even he's agreeing with me."  
Sayoko did not really care if her parents were there or her brother thought her crazy. She could see angels, and that was a fact. Her mother wanted to call a doctor, hoping that he could have done something. Yet, all knew that anything would be useless.

The door of her room creaked open. All looked at the door. The dark face of a young man drew itself.  
"Dark, come in," Sayoko said, recognizing him.  
The young man took a step forward, entering the room. He was wearing the same thing that he had when she found him. His black pants were slightly baggy and covered his black boots. The white shirt was in his pants and the black trench coat covered his suit. It was when he fully entered the room that the young woman froze. His dark wings were on his back, visible to the family. They backed up seeing this.  
"I am not here to hurt you child. I would not hurt her even if my life depended on it."  
Sayoko's eyes widened. Never had he spoken like this before! What was he doing? He sounded like… an angel. No, he did not intend to…  
"Dark…" she started. A slim finger made her hush. The young man's eyes were full of indescribable emotions. It was the first time she could not read him like an open book. He closed his eyes before opening them and looking at her in admiration. Fear caught her. He could not do that. She had to find a way to stop him.  
"Thou really art someone, Sayoko. Thou showed me things that I had never known until now. Had I not met thee, I would still be ignorant to the beauty of the soul," he said, never taking his gaze off her. She opened her mouth to say something. Keeping his smile, the fallen angel shushed her. He was totally unreadable. Yet, she could see the truth of his words. His wings were not white, but the purity of his soul was immense. "As symbol of my gratitude, I give thee a gift. A Christmas gift with the undying respect and love I carry. May thee be always blessed by the light."

He moved his finger away, replacing it by his lips, which landed on hers in a gentle way. The hurt in her lungs slowly disappeared. She started to breathe normally. A surreal feeling was taking her and she abandoned herself into the warm embrace. Their lips parted and Dark looked at her softly before coughing hard. The young woman knew what he had done. He had healed her, given her another life. Dark stopped coughing and looked at her with a smile.  
"I thank thee, Sayoko."  
His body slowly started disappearing, spreading itself into ashes. Tears began to form in her eyes as he became more and more transparent. She felt a breeze brush her cheek. Her hand came to cover his vanishing one. In his eyes, a silent plea could be seen, begging her not to cry. He held her tight, but the warmth was slowly leaving. Even though her determination, silent tears began to fall. Her brother took the fallen angel's place. All that was left of him was a small amethyst stone.

Krad looked as Dark became a soul. The young man stepped back and let Daisuke take his place. He turned to Krad and smiled.  
"Looks like it's me you'll be bringing, brother."  
The angel shook his head.  
"Thou hast always been stubborn, Dark. First, thou choose to fall. Then, thou save the life of this young woman at the price of thy own. Thou never learn, dost thou?"  
Dark came next to his brother and looked at the family half crying of joy because their daughter had been saved, half of sadness for they had learned to like the young man. A smile was on his face, never leaving his features. Krad was also looking at the family, but no smile was to be seen.  
"Dark, thou know what happens now."  
"I know. You take me to the Judgement Room."  
"Thou art a fallen angel, Dark. Thou know what happens."  
"I know."  
"Thou wilt be banned forever. There is no afterlife, no crossover."  
"I know."  
"Then why? Why die?"  
"The innocence of this young woman couldn't go away yet. The world needs her. Die to know that an innocent lives… It's worth it."  
Krad sighed and turned away, being followed by his brother.

Dark was judged and sent to banishment. None heard of the fallen angel again. Emiko and Kosuke never forgot the man who changed their lives forever. Daisuke grew up, went to college and got married. Krad stayed close to the family at Dark's demand. He kept an eye on Sayoko as she grew healthier, stronger and happier with time. He sometimes appeared when the young woman was alone and they would talk about the time when the fallen angel was still there. Sayoko never forgot about him. The amethyst stone that was left behind became a necklace she always wore. It is also said that, every night, when she sleeps, a shadow stands besides her, watching her. If you listen carefully, you can hear a voice sing softly her favourite Christmas carol, "Silent Night". A Christmas gift which had saved her from certain death. The greatest gift of the world. The gift… of life.

The DFAngel: I really hope it's better. Thanks for reading!


	2. Christmas Wishes

**Christmas Wishes**

The DFAngel: Finding the end of my story a bit crappy, I decided to continue the story. Hope you people like it!

Laughs could be heard everywhere in the streets. People talked with other they never knew of. All were dressed up to protect themselves from the cold and the snow that fell silently on the ground. Couples held to each other by the hand as they looked at the big Christmas tree in the middle of the meeting place next to the commercial centre. None took time to notice the young woman sitting under the tree, praying for a wish to come true. It was only when everyone left that she finally got up and showed herself to the light. Her red hair fell upon her back as her ruby eyes looked at the Christmas tree in sadness. A beige coat protected her from the cold. Black gloves were upon her hands. Her slim black boots stood firmly on the ground and were covered by her grey pants. The small crouch of the snow accompanied her every footstep as she walked away from the main place.

Her eyes went from the tree to the sky and to the ground. It had been years. Years since she had last seen him, that angel who gave her another chance in life. She had been sick once, deadly sick. Now, she was savouring life like everyone else. Still, she had not healed thanks to a doctor. A miracle had befallen before her. This angel fallen from the heavens had taken the illness from her. He had given her a second chance. Yet, nothing comes without a price. To make her live, he had to die. No second thought, no taking back, it was just plain and simple.

Her gloved hand went inside her coat and took out a small necklace with an amethyst as main jewel. A smile crept upon her face. She had not forgotten him, even with all the years. His short purple hair had, in its bang, long streaks that fell before his face in an unruly way, covering his amethyst eyes that held joy and laughter, but also worry and concern when it was necessary. A black trench coat, a white shirt, black pants covering his black boots and you had him. Of course, he was an angel, what would be an angel without his wings? He had jet-black ones and they just fitted him. Not an angel, a fallen one who showed his emotions freely. The young woman could still see his smile, hear his gentle words, as he would soothe her to sleep. Yes, she missed him. Although she would not admit it, she did.

Her gaze left the necklace to look in front of her. A shadow stood there, blurry, like fog. Still, she could distinguish signs that made it look like the fallen angel. She stopped for merely a second before starting again. How many times had she thought he was right there, in front of her and when she would arrive to that point, the shadow would just vanish? There was no use hoping. He was gone, for sure. Yet, she kept her eyes on the shadow that slowly began clearing. The purple hair, the slim but muscular body, the black wings, it had to be him. No, she would not be fooled again. No more mirages, no more dreams. He was gone. The shadow turned, now facing her fully. A smile appeared upon its face, as his arms opened to greet her. A lie, an illusion, it could not be true. She continued her way, now facing the ground. It was over. He was dead.

"Sayoko? Are you alright?" The deep and rich voice held concern and worry. Her head snapped up and her rubies ended up looking at two amethysts just a few meters away. The arms had fallen limp along the body. The smile had turned into a frown. She took a step back in shock. Could it?  
"Dark?" she asked. Her voice was strangled.  
"Who else?" he answered, a smile appeared as he shrugged. She felt tears in her eyes. She could not stop herself. She ran the last meters and jumped unto him before his arms embraced her gently. His wings tore themselves and a myriad of black feathers twirled around them as they held onto each other with a smile on their face. He hadn't disappeared like every time. He was there, flesh and blood. Sayoko looked at him, tears travelling down her face.  
"How?"  
His hands laid themselves on her cheeks and he softly wiped away the crystal clear water with his thumbs. His eyes told her of the hard time he had been through. Banishment was not easy to live. An angel had told her that.  
"It doesn't matter. The important thing is that I'm here, right?" he said, enlacing her as his chin went on her shoulder. She hugged him even tighter as her head lay on his chest.  
"Yes. Yes, it is."

They parted and held each other's hand as they walked to Sayoko's house. The fallen angel was relieved. She had not stopped suddenly with pain in her eyes. She had not walked away, crying silently while all he could do was watch. He had really made it. A smile of happiness shone upon his features. Never would he have the impression that he was part of the scenery anymore. The young woman's eyes stared straight ahead, but he could feel that she was uneasy. Looking at her from afar all those years had told him this much.  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. He couldn't just tell her that he knew her personality.  
"It's just that, after all those times I thought you were right there. Why only now?" she answered, biting her bottom lip.  
"Well, I can't say I haven't tried," he said looking slightly away. Her face turned to him and his eyes fell on her widened one when he dared to look at her.  
"You mean…"  
"Every time it happened, I was… really trying to get back," he replied, slightly feeling guilty. "It's just that, I couldn't make it. It wasn't enough."  
She took a step back, letting go of his hand.  
"So you might…"  
He turned to her and chuckled.  
"Once the barrier is crossed, they can't take me back. This time I passed it fully. I don't feel them trying to get me back."  
"They?"  
"The other angels, of course! But… there's one little bitty problem," he said, putting his fingers to make a gap of a centimetre.  
"What is it?" she asked, not really understanding.  
"Well… let's say that I'm no more angel and it's pretty cold outside."  
Her eyes widened. Was that why his wings had…? She started taking off one of her gloves. Dark grinned.  
"It's okay, really. I just want to go in."  
Even though his protest, she put the glove on his left hand and took his right one in hers.  
"There. Like that, we'll share."

The new human was shocked but smiled as he saw the joy written in her eyes. They walked slowly and talked about everything. Now she was sure, he had always been there, watching on her family. He was the one whom sang to her every night as she slowly went to sleep. The pain he had endured was readable, but it was nothing compared to the joy he felt now. All these years, not able to do anything else than look at her, as she grew older, stronger and healthier. He could not even talk to her. It only fuelled him to get out of this half-life, back to her world. Many attempts were fruitless and it made them both mad in despair. Every time he would try, it always ended up in a deception. He was beginning to give up hope. He started to wonder if he would ever talk to her again, see her happy, really happy. He had learned to know her while he was her angel. He then hated her for she could not see him while in banishment. Yet, he realized that the fact he was gone hurt both of them. He learned to like her because, even though she could not see him, she would talk to him as if he was right there, beside her. She would even laugh for no reason, but it wasn't long before a few tears would overflow.  
_"Dark, where are you? I miss you."  
_Every time she had said these words, he had wanted to be there. Lonely tears would fall from his eyes. He wanted to be there, to console her, to tell her that he would never go away. He fell from high again, into a raging riverbed that he was not sure would calm down one day, into a pit where he thought no one would retrieve him.

They arrived in front of Sayoko's house where they entered. All her family was around the Christmas tree. They got up and greeted her merrily. Dark had stayed far, not wanting to disturb the family reunion. Emiko and Kosuke were all over their daughter who was repeating time and time again that she was fine. He saw Daisuke sitting next to a young woman with short auburn hair and brown eyes. He was looking back at him. The redhead got up and walked to him before putting a hand on his shoulder and taking him in a tightening embrace. Emiko and Kosuke looked at their son as he shook the hand of the stranger.  
"Welcome back, Dark."  
Emiko took a step forward.  
"Dark, is it really you?"  
Dark did not take back the warm smile that adorned his lips.  
"Yep, back from the dead."  
The next thing he knew, he was sitting in a couch with the whole family around him, telling his story since he had left them. None could believe that he had been so close to them through all these years while no one could see him. The clock in the house struck midnight. Christmas was finally there. Everyone hugged each other, all of them saying "Merry Christmas". Daisuke gave his wife a small kiss and Sayoko told them to behave while she was in Dark's arms.  
"You're not in a good posture to say that, sis," her brother replied, chuckling. Her eyes went to Dark's face and went back down. She was… blushing? He raised her head to look at her. No, his eyes did not deceive him. She was.

His hand went to her cheek, which made her blush even more. Her red locks would soon scream in envy.  
"You're pretty when you blush."  
"Dark!"  
"It's true, you know."  
His face made its way closer and his lips laid themselves on her right cheek. Her eyes widened. The gesture was soft, daring, but gentle. He backed up and his eyes met hers. They forgot that her family was watching. The gap between them slowly closed as their eyes closed. Their lips met and a whirlwind of emotions took both of them. So much was said in a small lap of time. They slowly parted and looked at each other. They had confirmation of what they had learned through all those years. They wanted each other by his or her side while they lived. Dark smiled and looked at the ceiling.  
"I guess my wish came true."  
"Huh?"  
An eye looked at the puzzled Sayoko.  
"I wanted an angel by my side."  
"Dark!"  
His head lowered and he looked at her.  
"I'm serious. You… really are an angel."  
Before she could reply, lips met hers in a soft way. With no control, her arms made their way around Dark's neck. They only wanted to tell each other one thing: "Never leave me, never again."

A gift and a wish. The gift of life. The wish of love. Both of them had been given and granted. The rest, they say, is history.

The DFAngel: And cut! This is it, folks! Don't forget the ones you love and that **there's no place like home for the holidays**! A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. I love you guys!!!!


End file.
